Free Jaffa Nation
The Free Jaffa Nation is an interstellar government formed by independent Jaffa after the downfall of the Goa'uld System Lords, and a founding member of the Systems Coalition. It is largely considered the premiere military, economic, and cultural power in the Milky Way Galaxy, spanning hundreds of worlds and comprised of billions of people. Though the vast majority of its populace are Jaffa, there are a number of minority groups within the Nation, primarily humans. A federal republic headquartered on Chulak , the High Council and the Senate make up the powerful legislative body of the Nation, though they're overseen by an equally-influential Chancellor. Senators from the many diverse member worlds are largely aligned with one of several political parties, with political views ranging from novel to archaic styles of government. Militarily, the Nation fields a vast fleet of ha'tak motherships inherited from their former masters, as well as ships of their own design such as the ha'tak'ko. By sheer numbers, these forces easily make the Free Jaffa the most powerful group operating in the galaxy, though they lack some of the technological advantages of their allies. Despite its limitations, however, the Free Jaffa Nation has risen to a place of unquestioned dominance in galactic affairs, and has been a key ally in turning back the Ori invasion and dealing with the growing power of the Lucian Alliance. History Founding and fragmentation Born from an underground resistance movement, the Free Jaffa Nation was established following the Battle of Dakara, which ended the reign of the Goa'uld Empire in the Milky Way Galaxy. Claiming the holy world of Dakara as their capital, the Jaffa rallied their planets into a loose coalition which would span most of the galaxy, making them the dominant player in interstellar affairs. , the first capital of the Nation.]]The new Nation inherited part of the fleets of the System Lords , partially filling the power vacuum left by their defeat. In an elaborate ceremony marking the official founding of the Nation, Teal'c and Bra'tac, who had been instrumental in the freeing of Jaffa, were knighted Bloodkin to all, the highest honor that can be bestowed on any citizen. The sprawling domain was initially ruled by the High Council, on which votes were appropriated based on unconfirmed military assets, the nation is divided between at least two major political factions: the opposition progressives who support Teal'c and Master Bra'tac's vision of a representative democracy and the ruling traditionalists who support the military oligarchy with Gerak at the head of the High Council. With the arrival of the Ori, things became difficult for the Jaffa Nation. Though initially committed to resisting the spread of Origin and its attendant Priors, as most Jaffa were horrified at the idea of worshipping false gods once more, many fell under the alluring sway of the Ori's message. However, Gerak was converted to Origin, becoming intent on making the false faith the official religion of all Jaffa, everywhere. It was soon made apparent that Gerak's choice threatened to unearth civil war, though, as the Progressives and even some of Gerak's fellow Traditionalists were opposed to this idea; even his most-trusted aide, Yat'Yir, had doubts. When at last he did see the light, Gerak chose to rebel against the Ori. A resolution passed by the High Council mandated a referendum to determine whether the Nation would adopt a constitution based on Earth representative democracies. To the delight of many, the measure was passed, with elections to be held two months afterwards. Even with the societal progress, though, the Jaffa suffered greatly against the followers of the Ori, their ships being completely ineffective at stopping the recently arrived Ori battlecruisers. One of the first Jaffa worlds to fall to the Ori was Teal'c's home planet of Chulak, a vital symbol of revolution and freedom to his people. The Jaffa leader Se'tak took matters into his own hands to deal with the Ori, planning to use the Dakara Superweapon. He targeted human worlds that had fallen to the enemy in order to wipe out the followers of Origin before they could be brought into the crusade. A Jaffa strike force aiding in this plan faced impediment by SG-1 and Adria, though, who killed the Jaffa attempting to take-over an Ori ship. Learning of the location of Dakara, Adria took her cruiser there and completely destroyed the Ancients superweapon, along with Se'tak and his loyal followers. SG-1 (beamed out by the Odyssey), General Landry and Bra'tac (who escaped through the Stargate to Earth) survived the devastation of Dakara but were the only known escapees. Many other Jaffa worlds bowed to the Ori after that, whether through fear or having actually been converted is unknown. Several Jaffa worlds had willingly fallen into the hand of the Ori crusaders though small resistance movements still existed that gained intelligence on these enemies. Some groups, such as the Illac Renin, became devoted to the path the Ori showed them, though many more resisted it. In order to help stabilise the leadership of the Jaffa, a peaceful summit was called on the Jaffa world of Dar Eshkalon, but a deceptive strike killed many of it attendees. It was revealed that this was done by radical Jaffa who had embraced the Ori, and were led by a former First Prime known as Arkad. The cunning leader wished to steer the Jaffa's destiny firmly away from self-determination and into the waiting hands of the Ori. Furthermore, to gain the favor of his new masters, he attempted to stockpile weapons-grade naquadah to use against the Tau'ri but he was killed by Teal'c before he could accomplish his goal. Following the retaking of Jaffa worlds and the defeat of the Ori, the Nation was reunified on Chulak, under the direction of Master Bra'tac, who became the first democratically elected Chancellor. Shift to Republic Following Se'tak's death on Dakara, Bra'tac of Chulak took on the mantle of leader of the Nation, immediately advocating for a switch for democratic ideals and processes. He dissolved the High Council and instituted a Senatorial body in which member worlds had two representatives each but votes based on their respective populations. This move was widely approved by the Jaffa people as a whole, and dozens more planets applied for membership that had before been reluctant to give up their autonomy to a centralized government. Knowing he would need assistance in this endeavor, now-Chancellor Bra'tac appointed Teal'c to the position of Vice Chancellor, which forced the younger warrior to resign from his place on SG-1. Many other prominent leaders of the Jaffa Rebellion were likewise elevated, especially those who had favored Progressive ideals in the days of the Ori Crusade. Several other major reforms would follow, all of which aimed at increasing the self-sufficiency of the Jaffa as a people and improving their technology past that of the Goa'uld, authorizing projects such as the development of the Hak'tyl-class vessels. Role in the Systems Coalition Government and politics High Council The High Council was originally the ruling body of the Free Jaffa Nation, but has since evolved into the upper chamber of the bicameral legislature. Now the High Council serves as a house of "sober second thought", with a single member appointed from the various constituent regions of the Nation, i.e. the former domains of the System Lords. Originally votes were appropriated on the Council based on unconfirmed military assets of the various coalitions represented, however this system has been discontinued in favour of the "one state, one vote" principle. Many of the councilors were the former leaders of the Jaffa Rebellion, and the High Council was divided between Traditionalists, favouring old-style government based on military strength, and Progressives, favouring some form of republic. The Traditionalist faction was led by Gerak and Yat'Yir, both former servants of Montu. Senate on Chulak, formerly the Palace of Apophis, which now houses the Free Jaffa Senate.]] The Senate is the lower chamber of the Legislature of the Free Jaffa Nation, and the main deliberative assembly and power-wielding body. The structure of the Senate is based on that of the United States Senate, with every member world being allocated one representative each, but with votes based on their respective populations. This move was widely approved by the Jaffa people as a whole, and dozens more planets applied for membership that had before been reluctant to give up their autonomy to a centralized government. Chancellor The Chancellor of the Free Jaffa Nation is the elected head of state and head of government of the Free Jaffa Nation, fulfilling a similar role to the President of the United States, upon which the position is based. The Chancellor is elected every four years from amongst the members of the Free Jaffa Senate and is usually the leader of the majority party. The first, and current, Chancellor is Bra'tac of Chulak, who was elected in 2011. Worlds under Free Jaffa control There are hundreds, if not thousands, of worlds under the jurisdiction of the Nation, but major ones include: *Chulak (Capital) *Dakara (Major world) *Dar Eshkalon (Economic hub) *Goranak (Minor world) *Hak'tyl III (Minor world) *P3C-429 (Minor world) *Rangor (Military stronghold) Alternate timelines *''In an alternate timeline created by Ba'al, Teal'c served him as his First Prime to assure the acquisiton of territories for the Free Jaffa Nation. It gained at least half of Camulus's domain, Australia.'' Alternate realities *''In an alternate reality, Bra'tac became the leader of the Free Jaffa Nation after the Battle of Dakara and the defeat of Anubis, Ba'al and the Replicators in 2005. During his tenure, the Free Jaffa Nation was severely weakened by the destruction of Chulak and Dakara in the Ori Crusade, which occurred several months earlier than in our reality.'' External links * * Category:Jaffa Category:Governments and alliances